1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator configured to capture water or ice dispensed from a dispenser.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is provided with a refrigerating compartment and a freezing compartment, and stores food therein. A refrigerating compartment is kept at a temperature of approximately 3° C. to 4° C. to store food in a fresh state for a prolonged period of time. A freezing compartment is kept at a temperature below zero to store food in a frozen state.
In addition to functions of refrigeration and freezing, a refrigerator may include a dispenser. The dispenser may be mounted to a door to enable a user to dispense water or ice.